Timeless Void Standards
Timeless void feats can grant you up to one of the highest speed ratings on the system, being Infinite Speed. There are controversial applications behind this standard, however, leading to standards being necessary to assess whether or not a feat of this caliber matches the standards needed to acquire the speed rating. This article will highlight information regarding the basic functions of timeless void feats. Basis When determining a character's speed, the formula used is the following: * Speed = D/T In a timeless void, the value of "T" would be equivalent to 0, as the flow of time in this realm would be nonexistent. Traversing such a place would be impossible for characters with finite speeds. Under the laws of the universe, movement and actions take place over a timeframe. For example, even light would cease to move in such a realm, as it moves at 299,792,458 m/s, meaning it moves that many meters over the span of a second. This, of course, can be shortened to even smaller increments, such as light moving 149,896,229 meters in half a second. However, even if the value were to get proportionally smaller, the value of t could never truly reach zero, as it would imply the speed of light would at some point not require time passage. There has been rampant confusion on how this equation can be applied due to if you did 3 meters divided by zero time, you would get a result known by mathematicians as "undefined". This would seemingly render void feats unquantifiable but there is a flaw in this line of thinking. The application of limits would show that the smaller the value of "T" gets, the closer it approaches to infinity. In simple terms, the closer you get to zero, you will reach infinity. Once you finally reach zero as well, the value will be infinity in terms of a graph. Graphs are also notable for helping us map speed as a constant. This shows us that at zero, the value will give you infinity in terms of the speed equation made graphically for comprehension. It should be noted that this logic cannot be applied to our earlier example of the speed of light, as mentioned that you cannot reach zero, as it would be illogical to how proportions work. Requirements Most series do not acknowledge such a feat as something that would take an infinite amount of speed to accomplish, and it's constantly portrayed as a one-off action occurring for the sake of the plot. In that case, the feat is to be discarded as an Outlier or a Plot-Induced Stupidity. In order for any given series to be upgraded based on these feats, their universe should meet, at minimum, a few of these criteria: * The realm should be consistently and reliably described as timeless by knowledgeable characters who can be confirmed not to be lying or bluffing. * The realm should display characteristics a realm without time would be expected to have, such as the lack of a visible passage of time, unless this is Cinematic Time. * Although not necessary per se, and not entirely accurate either, the characters who traverse it being described as "outside of space-time" or "outside of time" would be supporting evidence. A simple way to look at it is to divide each one of the timeless realms in fiction in "Types": * Type 1: "False" Voids: Voids that supposedly lack time but are completely contradicted to be such. Examples: The World of Void in Dragon Ball Super and the Twilight Cage in Archie Comic's Sonic the Hedgehog. * Type 2: Inadequate Voids: Voids that have some properties of being timeless, but not enough to warrant Infinite speed, at least not most of the time. Examples: The Demon Realm in Dragon Ball Heroes and the Distortion World from Pokémon. * Type 3: "True" Voids: Voids that are stated to be timeless and are explicitly shown to be such. They have many properties that would come with timelessness to the extent that it is undeniable they would qualify for Infinite speed. Examples: The Realm of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts and the Dark Area in Digimon. Assigning A Speed It should be noted that characters who are able to move freely inside a timeless universe/void do not qualify for Immeasurable speed. This mistake comes from a misunderstanding of the Speed page, which states the following: * Immeasurable (Movement beyond linear time. This is why the speed cannot be measured. Given that S = D/T, if T is undefined the speed formula cannot be applied.) However, the aforementioned section refers to causality. As Note 5 elaborates upon: * "Characters that are able to move backward and forward through time by movement alone qualify for immeasurable speed." Moving inside a realm where time does not exist does not imply that a character can attack through time, bypass causality and hit their opponent in the past or in the future. Instead, it implies that the character is able to instantaneously travel anywhere they desire, which is what our standards for Infinite speed are for. An easy way to understand this is to divide time into two dimensions, one that binds the character's speed and one that deals with the past, present and future. For example, a normal human would view a character with Infinite speed as doing an immense amount of actions at the exact same time (0). However, from the point of view of said character, he'd be normally performing these actions one after another, not instantaneously. The same human would be completely unable to even view a fight between two characters with Immeasurable speed because their attacks would be constantly rewriting history and changing what happened in both the past and the future. The same principle as before then applies: both of these characters are perceiving their attacks normally. See also * Speed * Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Important